Saying goodbye
by daily-chan
Summary: Hisoka goes to visit Tsuzuki's house and a late night wish brings some closure for Tsuzuki. TsuSoka, Ruka included. Sequel to Watching over you


**Saying Goodbye**

**Sequel to Watching over you  
****Paring:** TsuSoka  
**Rating:** Teenager  
**Warnings:** Yaoi paring contains mostly kisses. Do not like then don't read.  
This fic is not beta'd and only checked will spell check and read over twice. if i still misssed things just let me know.

**Thanks to:** Jennamarie, Saruvi and AnimeAngelRin for their reviews on Watching over you

**This fic is decidated to my friend Jenna also known as Jennamarie, a brilliant writer of YNM fics!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a nice and quiet spring morning when Hisoka walked through the park.

He had felt the need to get over to his partners house, although he didn't know why.

So Hisoka was making his way through the slightly cold weather and was cursing his gut feelings under his breath as he slowly reached his partners house.

Walking passed the fence he felt the familiar feeling of an activated shield but it let him through easily.

Hisoka knew Tsuzuki had added his, Tatsumi's, Watari's and Wakaba's energy to the shield so they could pass without being stopped and walked to the door.

He rang the bell three times without getting an answer and with a sigh he looked in the light by the door and took out a small spare key and opened the door before he lied the key back in it's place.

Walking inside he felt no presence and sighed as he realized Tsuzuki wasn't at home.

He walked into the living room and blinked as he looked around as he realized the room had changed drastically.

Taking for granted that he had only been inside Tsuzuki's house a few times since the brunet had only started to rent it two years ago, he was still surprised it had changed so much.

Last time he had been there the wall had been an eerie white color and not much had stood in the living room.

Now a warm dark green color was on the walls and several photo's hung at the walls.

Walking to them Hisoka noticed the warm dark red couches standing near the window and a few plants with beautiful flowers in them rested on the windowsill, adding to the warmth Hisoka felt as he looked at the room.

One picture stood on the windowsill and Hisoka was surprised it was one of Tsuzuki and him self at a costume party at the Castle of Candles. He recognized the picture that had been taken by Wakaba as she had said they looked so cute together.

Proof of that was in his small blush on the photo and Hisoka smiled at the memory.

He turned around and looked at the ebony table and four matching chairs, which rested in the other corner of the room.

Hisoka supposed he wasn't really surprised the table matched the rest of the room, as the furniture seemed to call out his amethyst-eyed partner's warm personality.

The brunet might have a horrible sense of fashion but he could definitely decorate a house.

He walked to the fireplace and he blinked as he looked at big frame that hung at the wall above the fireplace.

It was a drawn portrait of Tsuzuki's sister Ruka as she was wearing a beautiful dress while she was sitting in a field of flowers, which Hisoka recognized as the garden at the cottage.

Her long brown hair was half tight up with a red ribbon as the lose bangs hung over her equally whine red dress.

In front of her were small animals drawn and in her hands she was holding a rose.

Hisoka had never seen that drawing before so he assumed Tsuzuki had made it and he realized he had never seen a more beautiful piece of art then this painting before.

He could almost feel the love and warmth in her warm brown eyes as she looked forwards with a gentle smile.

Tearing his eyes away from her after a while he looked at the frames that were standing on the mantelpiece.

There stood a photo of the entire division at the Christmas party of last year and Hisoka suppressed a chuckle as he saw everyone with Christmas hats on and smiling together.

There was another group photo and there were also pictures of Hijiri and Kazusa, Hisae and a man who Hisoka didn't know.

There was also a somewhat taller picture of Byakko, Suzaku and Touda together and Hisoka was surprised the two fire shikigami weren't trying to kill each other for once.

But one photo caught Hisoka's attention as he stared at the black and white photo and immediately recognized it as the one he had found in the cottage where Tsuzuki had lifted as a child.

The picture was still in the same frame although it was clearly cleaned well.

The purple frame colored very well with the walls and the black and white picture seemed to be warmed up by it.

Touching the clean glass Hisoka let his hand slide over Tsuzuki's smiling form before he set the photo back on its place and looked around again.

On the wall behind the 3-piece suite hung a big frame with a huge off all Tsuzuki's shikigami who were smiling, even Touda and Soryuu although their smiles were small and Hisoka suspected Tsuzuki had kept whining with them as he had with him, not even thinking about ordering them to smile.

He turned from that frame to the one hanging next to it and was a bit surprised to find a frame with five small separate windows in it. In the windows were Tatsumi, Watari and Hisoka himself visible and he saw a picture of Ruka in the frame as well.

The fifth window was a bit taller then the other and contained all of the shikigami again.

Through the frame crossed two words and Hisoka had to swallowed as he read it.

"My Family." He said softly and his green eyes lingered on the five pictures as he was finally able to swallow the lump in his throat.

On the last wall by the ebony table hung a photo of Watari and Tatsumi together as they were both smiling at the camera while Tatsumi had an arm wrapped around Watari's shoulder.

Hisoka remembered the photo was taken a year earlier when the two had finally gotten together.

A little further hung a photo of him self and he couldn't suppress a smile as Tsuzuki had literally walked after him for days so he could take a nice photo of him and he had ended up giving in to Tsuzuki and had shown a small smile after his partners long whining.

The same photo smiled at him now and Hisoka had to admit Tsuzuki had a way with taking the best pictures.

There was also a big bookshelf containing a lot of books and a few stuffed animals Hisoka knew of which a few had belonged to Kazusa.

A small collection of movies stood there as well and Hisoka turned around as he only now spotted the small television standing on a low desk near the window.

He walked back to the window to look at the television when he glanced outside and forgot all about the television as he opened the backdoor and walked into the backyard.

The scent of flowers immediately surrounded him and he looked at the many beautifully colored flowers Tsuzuki was growing there.

He had no idea what kind most of the flowers were but he recognized different colored roses and yellow daisies as well as lilies.

Aside from the flowers was a small piece of ground, which contained vegetables and small strawberry trees.

In the middle of the garden was a pretty big pond with small goldfish in it and a small bridge to walk over the pond.

Gaze was span over the pond, probably to keep the herons from eating the fish.

The scenery was complete with an ebony table in the corner of the garden with two chairs. It was obliviously well used as the location of it was out of the wind.

Hisoka smiled as he saw how homey his partner had made his house and with a last glance at the garden he turned around and walked back inside.

The moment he did he suddenly heard sounds as the front door opened and he felt Tsuzuki's presence enter and Tsuzuki's voice, as he talked to someone in a soft voice.

Hisoka froze as he heard Tsuzuki rumble around in the hall before the door opened and his Amethyst entered, wearing a sky blue sweater and black pants while carrying two large bags in front of him.

Hisoka stared at him as he realized he was trespassing in his house, as he hadn't asked for permission to enter.

"Hey Soka." Tsuzuki's voice suddenly sounded from behind the bags as they turned to the right and Tsuzuki placed the bags on the kitchen table.

"Eh…how did you know it was me?" Hisoka asked surprised.

His partner appeared out of the kitchen again and now Hisoka could see the red tints of cold on Tsuzuki's cheeks as he smiled to him.

"You walked through the shields only once so I figured you were waiting inside." He simply said and Hisoka nodded, suddenly understanding.

"Sorry for trespassing." He said as he still looked at the brunet but Tsuzuki chuckled.

"I told you where my spare key was for a reason Soka. I'd give it to you if I didn't often forget my own keys before leaving the house. Should let an extra made though so you can still have one." Tsuzuki said, more to himself then to him.

"Why would you give me you're house key?" Hisoka asked surprised as he walked to Tsuzuki as he had disappeared into the kitchen again to put away the groceries he had bought.

"Because you're always welcome here and can come in whenever you want to then."

A blush found its way to Hisoka's cheeks.

"Thanks."

Tsuzuki just smiled as he opened the fridge and Hisoka smiled as he saw a few drawings out of the notebook hanging on the wall in a plastic wrapper, making the drawings shine.

"I really like you're house." He said as Tsuzuki cleaned the rest of the stuff away.

Looking up his partner smiled. "Thanks. You want to see the rest, knowing you, you probably stuck in the living room."

"And the garden, nice fish."

Tsuzuki chuckled. "Kei thinks so too." He said.

"Who's Kei?"

"The gray cat that's lying in the hallway."

"Was that who you were talking too?" Hisoka asked and Tsuzuki nodded.

"Yeah, she always greets me when I get home. Now come then I'll show you the house."

Hisoka nodded but Tsuzuki turned around as he walked passed him and pulled him in a hug as he gave him a soft kiss.

"Hello by the way." He said with a smile before he took Hisoka's hand and walked through the house.

"So you've seen the kitchen, hall and the living room. This door to the right is the bathroom."

Tsuzuki opened it and Hisoka took a peek inside and saw it was pretty big as it contained a separate shower and a bath as well as a toilet.

Closing it again Tsuzuki opened a second door at the right and Hisoka could easily see it was a cleaning closet.

"And the first door to the left is my bedroom and the second door is the spare room."

"Can I look inside?" Hisoka asked curiously and Tsuzuki chuckled as he nodded.

Hisoka slowly opened Tsuzuki's bedroom door and looked in it.

The room was also neat but small as a bed was made up in the corner and there stood a closet with clothing. Further there wasn't much in the room except for another bookshelf and a few other drawings including the one of the cottage.

They were all put in plastic folio to keep them from getting damaged.

"You really like pictures don't you Tsu-chan?" Hisoka asked as he turned to his partner.

Tsuzuki chuckled as he nodded.

They walked out of the room again and Tsuzuki closed the door as a gray cat suddenly jumped in front of them.

"Kei?" Hisoka asked and Tsuzuki nodded confirming as he picked up the cat and Hisoka petted it.

"Nice cat."

"Yeah. You want something to watch a movie?" Tsuzuki asked a little nervous and Hisoka nodded as he smiled.

After Tsuzuki had grabbed them both a drink they had settled on the couch with Kei lying on Tsuzuki's lap as they watched several movies together during which they ordered take out food and ate it while watching further.

It was already dark when they finished their fourth movie and Hisoka blinked as he realized it was already late.

"I should go." He said although he really didn't want to leave.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "You're not planning on walking home in the rain are you? Why don't you stay over tonight?"

Hisoka looked outside and he saw it was indeed raining so he nodded.

"It would be wiser yeah, but I got nothing to sleep in." Tsuzuki smiled. "I've got a few of you're things here from times you stayed over at my old house so that won't be a problem. Should be something along those things you can sleep in and else I'll have a shirt for you."

Hisoka nodded as he followed Tsuzuki to the bedroom and Tsuzuki opened a drawer that contained Hisoka's clothes and he blushed as he realized there were actually quite a lot of clothes there from him.

"I keep forgetting to give them back to you, comes in lucky now though." Tsuzuki said with a chuckle.

Hisoka smiled as he found a shirt to sleep in and put it on, not really bothered with Tsuzuki's presence in the room as he changed while his partner did the same.

"Eh…where do I sleep?" He asked as he turned to Tsuzuki when he was changed into a blue sleeveless shirt and his boxes.

Tsuzuki smiled. "If you don't mind then i'd suggest you'd sleep with me. The spare room is kind of cold and lonely."

Hisoka nodded as he smiled to Tsuzuki as he moved to the bed while Tsuzuki locked the doors off and checked the gas.

Hisoka had already moved into the bed, knowing Tsuzuki always slept in the corner. Tsuzuki smiled to him.

"It's going to be a cold night." He said as he added a blanket extra to keep them warm and Hisoka nodded as Tsuzuki crawled under the blankets as well before he turned on his side, facing him.

It still surprised Hisoka that he never felt nervous lying in one bed with Tsuzuki. But he knew the other wouldn't do anything he didn't want and wasn't ready to take their relationship further then kissing and touches yet either.

He took Tsuzuki's hand as he pulled him closer and kissed him, a kiss that Tsuzuki answered while caressing Hisoka's back.

They made out a little before they just lied close together in the bed and Hisoka had wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki, loving it to have the other in his arms, knowing he was to small to hold his partner like that during the day, but he could at night when they were lying in bed.

"I love the drawing of you're sister." Hisoka said softly after a while of silence.

Tsuzuki didn't answer him and Hisoka thought he had fallen asleep when he suddenly softly said.

"I wanted to keep her as close as possible."

Hisoka looked at him as he plated with his lovers hair. "Why?"

"Because I never got the chance to say goodbye to her." Tsuzuki replayed a little sooner this time.

"Oh…" Hisoka realized he had no idea how just how exactly his sister had died, but he didn't need to his empathy to know Tsuzuki wasn't ready to tell him that yet. And he knew his amethyst-eyed partner would probably never be ready to tell him, but that didn't matter.

He just knew he blamed himself for her death and would never be able to let go of that guilt.

Ruka had been more important then anything else to his brunet partner and he loved her more then Hisoka could even begin to imagine as the girl had literally been the only one to love him when he had gone through life.

Hisoka knew she had lived with Tsuzuki in the small cottage all their lives and that Tsuzuki adored her as she meant the world to him.

But Hisoka wasn't jealous or felt bad because of it because he knew Tsuzuki loved him more then anything and even though Ruka would always have a very big part of Tsuzuki's heart, Hisoka knew Tsuzuki had a bigger heart then anyone.

As he thought on he didn't realize a lot of time passed by and when he came out of his thoughts he noticed Tsuzuki had already fallen asleep as he was resting his head against Hisoka's chest, his arms wrapped around him and Hisoka only now realized the other had lost tears.

Holding him tighter he closed his eyes as he fell asleep with only the wish to give Tsuzuki the opportunity to say goodbye to his sister in his mind.

In the middle of the night Tsuzuki suddenly woke up for no real reason and sat up as he rubbed his eyes.

Glancing at Hisoka he moved out of the bed and walked to the kitchen to pour a glass of water for him self.

With the glass he walked to the backyard and opened the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up Hisoka as he breathed in the fresh nightly air as he wasn't bothered by the lightly falling rain as he suddenly felt a familiar presence.

Looking up he wasn't aware his glass fell out of his hand and shattered on the ground as he stared at the figure standing between the roses in shock.

Her brown hair was bound half into a ribbon while the rest moved freely in the wind, as did her green dress.

She was smiling as she moved towards him.

"You're flowers look more beautiful then ever Suki." Her voice was soft and gentle and tears broke through his shocked form.

"R…Ruka?" He choked out, as he still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

She just smiled and the next thing he knew was that he was hugging her as if his life depended on it.

Tears fell freely from his eyes as he held her.

"Ruka."

"Shh, it's alright Suki…I'm here."

He choked on his tears as he hugged her tighter while she rubbed his back softly.

"I'm so sorry…. so sorry." He cried out.

"You have nothing to be sorry of little brother. You got that? Nothing." She said firmly as she slowly pulled away from him stared into his eyes.

"Am I dreaming or are you really here?" He asked as he stared at her through his tears and held her hand, needing some prove he could actually feel her.

"I can't tell you that Suki, but I know you will know deep down in you're heart that it does not matter."

Tsuzuki let out a choked laugh as his eyes shined. "You sure sound like you."

Ruka laughed and the sound was as music in his ears as he smiled as well.

"You built up a nice life here Suki. You have a wonderful house and so many people you care about you and that care about you." She said as she looked at the house behind them.

"I know… but I eat a lot of sweets." He had no idea why he was saying that but it made Ruka laugh again.

"Just as you promised yeah, I know."

"You do?" He asked surprised as Ruka nodded, her brown hair moving with her as she did.

"Of course silly. I'm always with you. I know about everything, including that cute boyfriend of yours."

Tsuzuki blushed as he smiled. "Hisoka."

"I really love him nee-chan." Tsuzuki said softly as he looked at her smiling. "More then anything."

"About time you told it to him though. Took you long enough." They both chuckled and Ruka smiled.

"He's a good person. You found the one for you. Someone who understands you better then you understand yourself, who listens and loves you for who you are."

Tsuzuki nodded as more tears fell from his cheeks. "I know."

"You've grown into a beautiful person little one. I am so incredibly proud of you." She said after they had stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Really?" He asked softly as he looked into her loving brown eyes, needing to hear the words.

"Always silly. I have always been proud of you." She said with a smile as she moved a lock of hair out of his face and he leaned into her touch.

She faded a little as he did that and Tsuzuki felt more tears rise as he realized she would disappear again.

"I don't suppose you can stay?" He asked, knowing it was foolish to think that way, but he still couldn't help but to ask it.

She shook her head as she smiled, tears shining in her eyes.

"It's time to say goodbye little brother."

"I never meant to hurt you." He whispered as the tears fell down freely again.

"I know and you never did. Let go of that guilt of yours. It's unneeded and unnecessary."

She said softly as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

Tsuzuki slowly nodded as he hugged her.

"I miss you so much." He said through his tears.

Ruka smiled as she placed a kiss on his forehead after she broke the hug after a long time.

She brushed his tears away with her thumb but didn't stop the new ones that came up.

"I miss you too and I love you, more then anything Suki. But even though you cannot see me, I will always be with you in you're heart and watch over you."

She placed her hand on his heart for a moment as she smiled and Tsuzuki nodded as he took her heart.

"I know, but I will still miss you."

Ruka smiled and Tsuzuki could see she faded away more and was now barely visibly anymore.

"You be sure to be a good boy and listen to you're heart when it tells you something or I will have to mentally kick you're ass."

Tsuzuki chuckled through his tears.

"I love you Ruka."

She smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"I love you too. And I always will. Stay as happy as you are now. That's what matters most to me."

Tsuzuki nodded. "I will."

She smiled again and he finally let go of her hand as she slowly pulled it back.

"Say thanks to you're lover by the way. It's his wish that brought me here. And remember. I'm always watching over you."

With those words she faded away completely but Tsuzuki smiled through his tears, as he knew she was with him always.

He stood in the garden for a bit longer, not caring that i was still raining as he just stared at the flowers before he walked back inside and slipped into a dry shirt and boxers.

As he slid between the blankets Hisoka turned to him.

"Where did you go?" The blond asked sleepy without opening his eyes.

"In the backyard saying goodbye." Tsuzuki said softly as he looked at Hisoka.

"Saying goodbye to who?" Hisoka asked confused as he opened his green eyes and looked at Tsuzuki's teary ones.

"Tsu-chan? Is everything alright?"

Tsuzuki nodded as the tears fell down again and he hugged Hisoka close and tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered over and over again.

Hisoka blinked confused as he returned the hug and rubbed Tsuzuki's back softly.

"What for Tsu-chan?"

"For making that wish."

Hisoka looked confused for a moment before he remembered what he had wished for before falling asleep and his eyes turned wide for a moment before he pulled away from Tsuzuki a little bit so he could look at him.

"You saw her?" He asked perplex and Tsuzuki slowly nodded as his eyes were shining with gratefulness and Hisoka couldn't help but to smile.

"You're welcome Tsu-chan."

Tsuzuki's smile increased as he leaned towards Hisoka again and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Hisoka answered his kiss smiling and gasped for air when Tsuzuki finally broke it.

"I love you Soka…I love you more then anything. You know that right?" He asked softly.

Hisoka blushed as he nodded. "I know, and I love you too."

He brushed the hair out of Tsuzuki's face before he pulled him down to rest his head on his chest again.

"Go to sleep, you need it."

Tsuzuki nodded as he wrapped his hands around him.

It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep but they were both happy and at piece as they did.

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's never taken me so shortly to write a sequel to something and even though I've been working at this for four hours straight and it's now 04.43 pm and I'm exhausted I still feel happy.

I love Ruka!…that's why she is in most of my ynm fics :P

Reviews are always appreciated and loved.

Besides I need them to get new ideas

Hope you liked it!


End file.
